wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yummy Yummy (1994 video)
"Yummy Yummy" was the second Wiggles video that was made and released in 1994. It even features Anthony's dad John Patrick Field who plays as John the Cook. This video features 13 "ooey, gooey, squishy, squashy songs" It is longer and even with new features on it. It is also the first video to have a chroma key. It was also the 1994 feature video. Release Dates Australia: June 20, 1994 America: August 15, 1994 United Kingdom: July 16, 1994 UK: October 11, 1994 Synopsis This video features 13 "ooey, gooey, squishy, squashy songs" from The Wiggles when they cook yummy food with John the Cook. They even have fun time with there friends dacing and playing. But make sure you watch out for Captain Feathersword because, he loves eating everyone else's food. Song List #Hot Potato #Shaky Shaky #Teddy Bear Hug #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Gregs Magic Show: "Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music" #I Am A Dancer #Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes #Numbers Rhumba #Joannie Works With One Hammer #The Monkey Dance #Henry's Dance #Walk #Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) Plot Opening - The opening is a slow motion clip from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" where The Wiggles are dancing while Dorothy is walking across with her mower by pulling in the Yummy Yummy title out. While the intro was playing, the song of "Get Ready to Wiggle" plays. The Wiggles introduce themselves and John the Cook. Murray asks what John has and he replies that he has some cold spaghetti. Anthony picks up some wiggly spaghetti with a spoon, shaking it. John also has mashed bananas; Greg picks up a bowl of bananas and mashes some with a fork. John also has hot potatoes. Murray picks up one potato but it's hot! He juggles it, passing it to Jeff, who passes it to Anthony, who passes it to Greg. Greg puts the potato back on the dish, and says it's time to sing a song about hot potatoes, cold spaghetti, and mashed bananas. He says to watch out for Captain Feathersword in case he comes by and takes the food. *'Song 1': Hot Potato Greg remarks that Captain Feathersword sure was tricky, since he try to take the food. Now we're going to do a song about shaking. First, let's get into our shaking clothes. 1, 2, 3. Greg snaps his fingers and The Wiggles are now wearing colorful sport jackets. * Song 2: Shaky Shaky At the end, they have to get back in there Wiggle clothes. They count to 3 and Greg snaps hes finger and they all got back into there Wiggle clothes. The Wiggles are with kids and Henry the Octopus. Greg tells everyone that Henry the Octopus is here and he tells everyone again to say hi to Henry. They greet Henry, and Henry says "Hi, everybody" back. Murray asks what Henry is holding. Henry says that he is a teddy bear hugging his favourite teddy bear and he loves hugging his teddy bear. Murray suggests that let's all sing a song about teddy bears. *'Song 3': Teddy Bear Hug Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur while Jeff is tricking him to be wearing a Dorothy tail and hat. *'Song 4': D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) Magic Greg does a magic trick from the box of mystery. *'Gregs Magic Trick': The Box Of Mystery Trick *'Song 5': Camptown Races and Long Long Ago music Dorothy is dancing with Vanessa the dancer and she had her pink shoes on to do a song about doing a ballet dance. *'Song 6': I Am A Dancer The Wiggles and John the Cook are making crunchy munchy honey cakes. Captain Feathersword was helping as well. * Song 7: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes Murray is playing a game with kids to show what number Murray is holding up. *'Song 8': Numbers Rhumba Anthony is at the workshop room with three kids and they are making clay to mush and hammer. *'Song 9': Joannie Works With One Hammer At the end of the song, Jeff dreamed that he was a monkey. And the Wiggles woke him up and then he started to act like a monkey. *'Song 10': The Monkey Dance Captain Feathersword was trying to dance like Henry when Murray and Greg tells him whats going on? But he told them that he forgot how to do it. So they asked Henry if he can teach Captain Feathersword to do a dance with the Wiggles. *'Song 11': Henry's Dance And after when he did the dance, he took a bow and his pirate heat fell off and when he picked it up, his feathersward fell. After Greg thought of an idea, to put the hat back on his head by jumping into the air and it worked. Greg tells everyone that there are different types of ways to move while the other Wiggles do the actions. *'Song 12': Walk The Wiggles and the others watch a video tape on TV all about Dorothys birthday party. *'Song 13': Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) The Wiggles and the others are falling asleep and Jeff tries to wake them up, Jeff said, they always do this. But it dosen't matter. But it is always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't that right. It also happened in Wiggle Time where at the end they all go to sleep but not Jeff. At the end of the the video in the credits, the "Fruit Salad" song plays as the closing music. Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Friends *'Anthony Field''' - Captain Feathersword *John William Field - Captain Feathersword (Hot Potato scene) * Jacqueline Fallon and Sue McAuley - Dorothy The Dinosaur *Darren Phillips and Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Henry The Octopus ''Voice Talents * '''Murray Cook' - Dorothy's Voice * Emma Buter - Dorothy's Voice (Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) scene) *'Jeff Fatt' - Henry's Voice ''Others *John Patrick Field - John The Cook *Sue McAuley - Vanessa The Dancer *Vanessa Fallon Rohanna - Lucy Fixit CD Songs *Fruit Salad (Heard in the credits but in Wiggle Time) *Willaby Wallaby Woo *Come On Let's Jump *Fais Do Do *Ponies (On the re-recorded Wiggle Time video) *Shake Your Sillies Out *Would You Giggle *Butterflies Flit *Where Is Thumbkin? *Veil *Yawn Yawn Yawn Album Yummy Yummy Gallery Image:YummyYummyOpeningSequence.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur Image:YummyYummyVideoTitle.jpg|Video title Image:The Wiggles and John the Cook.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook Image:Hot_Potato_On_Youtube.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook Image:Hot Potato.jpg|The Wiggles in: Hot Potato Image:Hot Potato 2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook Image:Shaky Shaky.jpg|The Wiggles without their shaking clothes Image:Shaky Shaky_0002.jpg|The Wiggles with their shaking clothes Image:Teddy Bear Hug.jpg|The Wiggles in: Teddy Bear Hug (Feat Henry) Image:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. - Introduction.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Image:D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|The Wiggles In: D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Image:Greg's Magic Show - The Box of Mystery.jpg|Greg's Magic Show. Image:I Am A Dancer.jpg|Dorothy in her ballet shoes. Image:IAmADancer2.jpg|The Wiggles in: I Am A Dancer (Feat Vannsesa) Image:Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes.jpg|The Wiggles in Crunchy Muchy Honey Cakes. NumbersRhumbaIntro.jpg|Murray playing a numbers game Image:Numbers Rhumba.jpg|The Wiggles in Number's Rhumba Image:Joannie Works With One Hammer Introduction.jpg|Anthony's Workshop in: Making Clay (Spoken) Image:Joanie Works With One Hammer.jpg|The Wiggles in Joannie Works With One Hammer. Image:The Monkey Dance.jpg|The Wiggles in The Monkey Dance. Image:Henry's_Dance.jpg|Henry Talks To Captain Feathersword. Image:Henry's Dance 2.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry in Henry's Dance. Image:Captain_Feathersword's_Sword_and_Hat.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Greg and Murray. Image:Walk.jpg|The Wiggles in Walk. TheLoungeRoom.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry and the kids at the lounge room. Image:LucyFixit.jpg|Lucy Fixit Image:Dorothy's Birthday Party - Short Story.jpg|Dorothy's 5th Bday Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)2.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy Fixit. TheLoungeRoom2.jpg|Everybody except Jeff sleeping. YummyYummySongList.jpg|Back cover Triva *This is another Wiggles video that Wags the Dog dosen't appear because he wasn't around back then. *In ''Henry's Dance, Anthony wears a white shirt but it is unknown why. He wore a blue shirt in the video and the screen is green. Poably to have a color that fish,s have. *This video features the first time when Jeff plays Henry's voice. *This is the first video that they have a helper for Anthony to play as Captain Feathersword. The person who played as Captain Feathersword in the "Hot Potato" song is another brother of Anthony who is another John Field but his birth name is John William Field. *This is another video that shows what's at store. *Some people called it the sequel of a Wiggles video. Also See Yummy Yummy (re-recording) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Old video Category:1994